


Aztec Coin Drabble

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angels, Appease the Aztec Gods Drabble Challenge, Demons, Gen, Immortality, Pirates, heathen gods challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-20
Updated: 2003-12-20
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Originally postedherefor Circe Tigana's drabble challenge to return all 882 pieces of Aztec gold, in the form of drabbles.
Kudos: 25





	Aztec Coin Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://circe-tigana.livejournal.com/247866.html?thread=3244346#t3244346) for Circe Tigana's drabble challenge to return all 882 pieces of Aztec gold, in the form of drabbles.

He sees the coin in the hand of a soft-looking man. His victim is excitedly telling another man that he thinks the coin is Aztec, and wondering how it ever came to Europe.

'That's mine!' he yells, firing at the plump man's head.

To his amazement the man's skinny friend gestures and the bullet shatters a lamp on the other side of the inn. Then he's held in a hard grip and looking into eyes as golden and as evil as the coin he's come for.

'Maybe it's yours, but I think you're mine,' the man hisses.

The pirate faints.


End file.
